Mathias Verochi
Player RT An Exorcist that was possessed in order to save Lady Calventius from being killed. The Story Lady Calventius was a Noble woman loved by the town for kindness in an empire without mercy to inferiors. Because of her acts she was targeted to die in a way that would make th populace renounce her and her house without fear of a martyr. If it could be set up that she was possessed all of her acts would be undone. Long story short the political infighting managed to get her possessed eventually using a demon of "------" and the exorcists were sent to deal with the problem. Normally simply ridding the body of the unwelcome guest is good enough to allow someone to reenter society without to much of stain on their political standing. However if the demon can't be removed death is the only viable option in order to assure teh demon can not do further damage. This demon proved to strong to that times exorcists and teh younger Mathias Verochi made deal with the demon in order to save this woman. The deal was it could reside in him if it completly left her. The pact made he was marked. The reason he was allowed to live was the actions of both the church and the House Calventius intervening on his behalf. The reasoning to defend him was that if he survived and maintained control he would be of use to the church since nothing else could possess him whle he was possessed and he could be use to the Imperium as propaganda; the exorcist that tamed a demon. For that reason he was both ellevated to even higher hights within the order as well as to higher heights in the eyes of the populace. The Meeting - years prior to the The Story Matthias met Oleg some time ago when they were both in their early twenties during a minor patrol route. Matthias was there as a budding exorcist learning the lands that existed under Hybernian rule and was fully kitted out as such. The guards that were with him might have made a bandit from another country confuse him with someone imprtant enough to be worth taking on the 2~3 guards but here all knew the robes of a priest. When Oleg happened across the road looking like a bandit and not knowing the language he was promptely set upon by the guards who looked at him as a brute that would work really well in the pits and as a danger to society. A short while later with the guards knocked unconcious by Oleg an attempt at communication was had between him and Mathias. A deal was struck where Oleg would become a permenant help and tell the tales/location of his people to Mathias back in the city where it could be recorded. This was the act that first put Mathias into the spotlight after all finding another race for the Imperium is not somethign that happens everyday. Slowly but surely the two worked to the point where their relationship is at now; Oleg as the hired guard and Mathias as the knowledgable exorcist. At some point, probably in conjunction with the possession, Oleg was granted what no Non Hybernian has ever had and that was the freedom to walk around as an equal of the citizens. This caused him to become the hopes of the pits and with the start of the civil war the slaves on the front used him as a beacon of what they might accomplish if they gave their all and survived instead of simply being fodder. The act itself happened to quickly for the church to prevent and now it can not be undone without causing a revolt during a civil war. Because of that he has been assigned to Mathias in order to continue helping him in his duties since the Inquistors are busy with the rebels and the exorcists are a small group that is scattered taking care of the rumors of demons and the rougue witches that even now exist and escape training and confinement. Biographical Data Artha Pool Beliefs Instincts Armor Wounds Combat Stats Skills Traits Material Goods |- | |- | |} Immaterial Assets Category:PC